


The Quiet Ones Are Usually The Freakiest

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Clothed Sex, Community: hp_may_madness, Getting Together, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “Mind if I cut in?”, ‘kiss’, and ‘partially clothed sex’ from Day 6 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Ones Are Usually The Freakiest

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/31869.html)

When Oliver approached their dorm, he was greeted by a long, low, moan. He guessed the sound had disguised the creak of the door, because the suspicious groans continued. He knew he shouldn’t—Percy thought Oliver was in Hogsmeade for the day—but curiosity won out. This was his chance to see another side of his stuck-up, tightly-wound roommate. He gently pushed the door.

What Percy was doing was no surprise, given the noises. It _was_ a surprise that Oliver immediately located his scarf—the reason he had returned unexpectedly—as it was tied around Percy’s head. His trousers were shoved down his thighs, his shirt still buttoned. Occasionally, Percy would close his mouth and take a deep inhale through the scarf, giving a contented hum as he worked his cock and awkwardly reached behind himself. Oliver crept forward, trying to decide how best to play it.

He leant close to Percy, whispering: “Mind if I cut in?”

Percy was startled; he moved to remove the scarf, but Oliver grabbed his wrists. Percy was panting in harsh, shaking breaths; his tongue darted out to wet his lips and Oliver closed the gap. The kiss was soft and hesitant. Oliver let go of his wrists, caressing Percy’s exposed hips. He watched Percy hesitate for a moment, then reach out cautiously, pulling him back in for another kiss.

In minutes, Oliver had hoisted Percy’s legs, still confined by his trousers, over one shoulder and was pounding into him. He regretted not taking off his jumper first, but he was too far gone to care. Percy’s fingers were hooked into the pockets of Oliver’s undone jeans, desperately urging him on. Percy was rather enthusiastic, and surprisingly vocal.

Oliver knew his last year at Hogwarts would be memorable.

Thank Merlin he forgot that scarf.


End file.
